Whatever It Takes
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.
1. Prologue

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**Alright I hope you enjoy Whatever It Takes!**

* * *

I stand on Snow's right side and stroke her hair gently. "Breathe Snow," I soothe, "Just one more push. She's almost here. You're almost done Snow."

James does the same while Snow lets out an earsplitting scream. He cringes as she cuts off the circulation in his hand. "You can do it sweetheart," he says softly. "Almost there. One last time Snow."

Snow screams one last time and her cries are halted by a baby's cry.

Doc smiles. "There. You're done Snow. Your daughter is finally here."

James looks over at me above Snow, his grin wider than I'd ever seen. He must be so excited to finally meet his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Snow asks Doc, her voice is hoarse from all the screaming she'd done the past few hours.

Do nods. "Of course Snow, let me clean her up and then she is all yours." He goes into Snow and James' washroom to clean the baby.

James kisses Snow's head. "You did it dear. She's here, our baby girl is here."

Snow grins and kisses James on the lips. I turn my head the slightest bit away in order to give the two of my friends some privacy during this moment. Snow pulls away from James and takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Red, thank you, for being here, I know that it must be hard right now, especially with what's tonight."

I return the smile she has on her face. "Snow. There is _nowhere_ else I would rather be than right here with you."

James leans over and whispers something in Snow's ear. She smiles and kisses his cheek. She looks back to me end takes a deep breath. "We—that is, Charming and I—we would like for you to be the godmother, if you're alright with it of course."

My hand goes to my mouth which had started to quiver. "Snow…Are you sure you want her to have a wolf as her godmother? I…What if I had…I mean…" I stammer.

Snow gives me a stern look. "Red. Stop that. You are my best friend in the entire world. I wouldn't want anyone else to be her godmother. You know that I don't care about the wolf. You are both. You are both you and the wolf. You accepted that long ago in the woods, why would you think it matters to me when it didn't all those years ago? You said it yourself, your mother wanted you to be the wolf, Granny wanted you to be human, but that I accepted you as both. My daughter will love you even more than me. And I want her to have you as her godmother. What d'you say?" Snow asks me hopefully.

What do I say? Do I want Snow's daughter to grow up with a wolf as her "aunt"? To be truthful, I really do. I just don't want to be the one to hurt her. I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around my best friend's neck as tears come into my eyes. "I would be honored. Thank you Snow."

Doc comes back into the bedroom, the baby wrapped up in her blanket that Granny had made her. "Alright Snow," Doc says. "Here she is."

Snow's face brightens as Doc places her daughter into her arms. "Hi sweetie," she coos. The baby gurgles and moves her tiny fists to her eyes and rubs them. "Hello Emma, I'm your mommy."

James gets onto the bed next to Snow. He puts his arm around her and takes his daughter's tiny fist in his other hand. "Hi there baby girl. It's your daddy." James kisses her forehead and I smile knowing it will be my turn momentarily. I pull my red cloak tighter around my neck, wolfs-time begins in a few hours when the moon rises and I feel antsy. I want to run tonight so bad, especially tonight. It's the anniversary of Peter's death. My first love. I killed him. It's painful to think about and running would get my mind off of it, but I would much rather be here with my two best friends and my goddaughter.

Snow and James continue to fawn over their daughter for a few more minutes. Snow lifts her head and looks at me beaming. "Red? Would you like to hold her?" she asks me.

I swallow nervously and nod. "Um yeah I'd love too, are you sure?" I ask walking over to the bed.

Snow holds her out to me. "Yes! Go on Red, hold her," she pushes.

I hold out my arms and gently, Snow sets her daughter in my arms. I stand up and begin to rock her. She starts to cry softly so I lift her up to my shoulder and bounce up and down. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird," I sing the lullaby Granny used to sing me when I had nightmares as a young girl. Slowly she stops crying and goes back to gurgling. I smile at her softly. She reaches out and grabs at a strand of my hair. I laugh as she tugs on it. She is beautiful. Beautiful Emma. "Hi Emma, I'm your Aunt Red." She opens her mouth and a laugh comes out. I can't hold back the tears any longer so I finally allow them to run down my cheeks. I've only known her a moment but I don't think I have ever been happier. I lean down and place a gently kiss on her forehead and she giggles again. "I love you Emma," I whisper softly against her forehead.

I hand Emma back to Snow and sit on the bed next to her. The three of us just stare at Emma. And, for a moment, everything is perfect, there isn't a single thing that could ruin this moment for the three of us.

"She really is beautiful Snow. She has your eyes and your chin. And James' nose," I tell them.

"Isn't she just?" Snow replies smiling.

I squeeze my friend's hand. Yes, everything is absolutely perfect.

**Five Years Later**

"Auntie Red! Auntie Red! AUNTIE RED!" Emma squeals running towards me. Her golden curls bounce up and down as she runs.

I crouch down and hold out my arms for her. She lunges for me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I stand and spin her around. "Hey Princess!" I tell her putting down my giggling goddaughter. "How's my giggling niece?"

Emma giggles again. "Auntie Red, I'm your ONLY niece!"

I poke Emma's stomach. "Making you my favorite, Emmy!"

She covers her stomach with her tiny hands and giggles. "Auntie Red!" she says laughing.

I tickle her until she falls on the ground in a fit of giggles. I fall beside her and wrap her into a hug. "How are you Emmy?" I ask her. I'm a little worried about her. Snow says that she doesn't like to play with the other girls very much. She only wants to play with Pinocchio and he's seven years older than her, he isn't up for babysitting a five year-old any longer. As much as I love to see them play together, Pinocchio has his own friends. Emma needs to find girls her age. She and Ella's daughter, Alexandra, do play like sisters, but they only can visit every so often. Ella and Thomas' kingdom is a good fortnight away.

Emma sucks her thumb. "Good! Mama got me a new dwess for my birfday ball and some shoes. AND Daddy got me a new bow and arrow and a new toy sword. AND MY NEW BABY BRODER OR SISTER IS GONNA BE HERE SOON!" she squeals clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

I grin. "Wow Emmy! You ready to be a big sister?" I ask.

She nods. "Yep! I been pacting wit my baby dolly!"

"I think you'll be a fantastic big sister." I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear. "I've got a present for you too."

Emma pulls at the strings on my hood with her free hand; the other is back in her mouth. "What is it?!"

I stand her up and take her over to my basket I'd set down when I had gotten here. "Open it up," I tell Emma, gesturing to the basket.

Emma nods and she begins to uncover the contents of the basket. She gasps. "Auntie Red! Now I's gonna look jus' like yew!" she squeals. Emma pulls out a smaller version of my red hood from the basket. "Will yew help me put it on?!" Emma holds it out to me and gives me her pouty eyes.

I laugh and take it from her. "Sure Emmy!" I motion for her to turn around; she does so and holds out her arms. I slip the hood over her shoulders and tie the strings at her neck. "There," I say turning her back around. "Now we could be twins. Except the hair," I tell her and wink.

Emma giggles and jumps at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Tanks Auntie Red! C'we go show mama?" she asks me excitedly.

I readjust her to my hip. "Of course we can kiddo! I need to talk to her anyway, let's go!" I walk into the castle doors and head to where I know she'll be: the nursery. "Snow? James?" I call walking up the stairs towards the nursery.

I hear a girlish giggle coming from the new nursery and pause, listening to know whether it's "safe" to take Emma into the nursery.

"Charming…where's…Emma?" I hear Snow ask between exasperated breaths.

"With Red, Lancelot told me he let Emma out to greet Red, we have a few more minutes Snow," James says.

I call out Snow's name more loudly this time. "Snow! Are you in there?"

Snow gasps. "Yes Red come on in!" I smirk and walk into the nursery with Emma. I set her down and she runs to her mother.

"Mama, Mama look! Auntie Red got me a cape just like hers! It's so pwetty!" Emma squeals.

Snow scoops Emma up into her arms and looks at the hood. "Oh it is lovely Emma dear!" She looks at me and mouths the words: Thank you.

I nod. I'm only keeping Emma safe. That's my first priority as her godmother. To do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Until we are sure of our assumptions. And until she is old enough, she'll wear the hood, Snow, James, and I made an agreement. We agreed that when Emma reached the age of sixteen, I would teach her.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of the Prologue? Please review guys! The next chapter will be when Emma is 2 years old. **

**Follow me on Twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47. I try and post sneak peeks for all my fanfics on there! Also be sure to like the FB Page Laugher, Oncer, and I are running! Oncers For Life!**

**The more reviews the sooner the update!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Snow **

**PS: If you think you know what this secret about Emma is, PM me and if you're right you'll get a to add an idea for either this story or one of my others!**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprising News

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**Wow! The reaction to this blew my mind! I didn't even think it was that good of an idea but honestly you guys have TOTALLY changed my POV on it:):) I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! Credit for the idea goes to LilNewbornVamp who is one of the people who have guessed correct about Emma. Alright I hope y'all enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

**1 year later**

I open my eyes and roll over in my bed. The first thing I think is this: She said when I was six I could learn. She said she'd teach me how to shoot when I was six. Today is my birfday and I is six. Today Auntie Red is going to teach me how to use my bow and arrow! I jump out of my bed and run to my closet. I put on my favorite playtime dwess, my red cape, and my boots that I use for riding my horsey; then, I run down the stairs to see Auntie Red, Mama, and Daddy. I hear voices in my baby broder Leo's room.

"Red. I told you she isn't ready yet." I hear Mama say. Not ready for what? What am I not ready for?

"Snow," Daddy's voice says. "We all agreed Emma could learn when she was six. It's not like her hood is able to fall off."

"Charming, _it_ begins tonight. I don't want to risk anything," Mama says.

Risk what? I have LOTS of questions but they won't tell me even if I try and ask.

"Snow she'll be with me. I promise to keep her safe," I hear Auntie Red say. I punch the air in excitement. I'm gonna learn how to shoot! Yay Auntie Red you tell Mama!

I walk slowly into Leo's room. "Morning Mama," I say softly.

Mama turns and looks at me, a smile on her face. "Emma darling!" Mama hands Leo to Daddy and scoops me into her arms. "Happy birthday sweetheart!"

I smile. "Mama, can Auntie Red teach me how to shoot today?" I ask her.

Mama looks at me. "Oh Emma, I think we're going to have to postpone the shooting lesson for a short while," she tells me slowly.

My eyes fill with tears. "But…but…but you promised! You promised I could learn how ta shoot!" I wiggle out of her arms and sniffle.

"Emma," Daddy tries to calm me down. Auntie Red comes towards me to take my hand.

But I don't wanna talk to them. They promised me I could learn ta shoot! But they're all liars… "No! Just leave me alone!" I shout. I turn and run super-fast out of Leo's bedroom. I run out of the castle and through the gardens. All the way out to my secret place in the woods.

I curl up into a ball and cry. It's not fair! Why does they not let me have no fun? I can't do nothing. It's no fair! I just wanna see Okie. His real name is Pinocchio but I call him Okie 'cause when I was little I couldn't say his name. He's my only real friend. None of da village girls like me. They think I'm weird…And I only see Alex once a month. I hate my Mama! I hate Daddy! I hate Auntie Red! They don't know what it's like for me to not have any friends. I hate them all!

I hear a noise behind me. "Emmy?" It's Auntie Red.

"G-go…a-aw-away…" I sniffle and wipe my nose. "I don't wanna talk to you."

She don't leave. Auntie Red sits down beside me and starts to rub my back. "Emmy listen to me."

I sit up and look at her. "Do you not get it?! I been waiting for two months to learn ta shoot since Daddy got me my new bow and arrow and then when I finally turn six, you break your promise! You _promised_ me you would teach me ta shoot! Why did you break your promise?!" I ask her, tears fall down my face.

"Hey kiddo you don't even know what I brought with me!" Auntie Red says. I wipe my eyes and look at her as she pulls out my bow and arrow from behind her back.

I squeal and wrap my arms around her neck. "Oh thank you Auntie Red! I'm sorry I got mad at you. Will you teach me now?" I ask her bouncing up and down, my anger leaving.

Auntie Red stands me up and brushes off my dwess. "As long as you promise to keep it a secret alright Emmy?" she asks me.

I nod. "Yes ma'am! I promise! I am weally good at keeping secwets!" I cross my heart. "Cwoss my heart!"

Auntie Red laughs and holds out my bow to me. "Okay here's lesson one. First you need to learn how to hold your bow. Show me your stance."

I move my feet so I am facing Auntie Red. Then I turn my head to a tree and lift up my bow with my left hand; then, I put my right hand on the string. "Like 'dis?" I ask her smiling.

Auntie Red moves my arms up higher. "You need to keep that elbow high okay Emmy?"

I nod. "Okay! What next?!"

Auntie Red takes my right hand pulls it all the way back to the corner of my mouth. "This is your anchor Emmy. Before you ever shoot an arrow, you need to pull the string all the way back to the corner of your mouth. Do you understand?"

I bite my lip. "What's anchor mean?" I ask giving her a confused look.

She thinks for a second then answers me. "You know when you go to visit your cousin Melody and your aunt and uncle Ariel and Eric on your Daddy's ship?" I nod. "The thing that stops the ship is called an anchor. When you're shooting your arrows, you stop pulling the string back at the corner of your mouth. It's like the anchor on a ship, so we call it your anchor point. Get it?"

I nod. "Yes it makes a lot more sense now! Okay so am I ready to shoot yet?!"

"Not yet. It's going to take quite a few more lessons before your ready Emmy. By the end of the week I think you will be ready to shoot your first arrow. It's going to take some hard work. Ther—"

"I can work hard Auntie Red! I'll be ready to shoot by the end of the week I know I will!" I tell her excitedly.

Auntie Red grins at me. She crouches down in front of me. "Emmy, if I'm going to teach you this you can't let it stop your princess work. You still have to attend your lessons with Jiminy and _pay attention_. You need to do your chores and help your mother with Leo. And then every night before you have supper, I'll come up from the village and we'll have our shooting lesson. Deal?" She holds out her hand.

I don't pause a for a second when I shake her hand. "Deal!" I give her a hug and we start to walk back to the castle. I have a question I weally want to ask Auntie Red but I don't know if she'll be mad at me. "Auntie Red?"

"Yes Emmy?"

"Why don't you live at the castle wit me and Mama and Daddy and Leo? You and Granny and Uncle Graham could all live here with us!"

Auntie Red laughs. "Oh Emmy, you are silly aren't you. I don't live at the castle because Graham likes living in the village. He can go out hunting when he pleases and he still serves as part of the royal guard. Why do you ask Emmy?"

I look at my feet and mumble: You're never here.

"Speak up Emmy I can't hear you silly girl."

"'Cause you're never here and I miss you! You only come visit once a week and I want to see you more. Last year you came every day…" I say but quickly apologize. "Sorry Auntie Red, that was not very kind of me."

"It's fine sweetheart. I know you must be angry that I can't visit as often as I'd like, you have every right to be mad. But last year I wasn't married. Now I have Graham and it's harder for me to find time to come visit every day. But the real reason I can't come visit as often is because I am pretty sick most days."

"Why?" I ask worried.

"Because…" She pauses and bites her lip. Auntie Red takes a big breath and then says, "Because your Uncle Graham and I are going to have a baby!"

I freeze. A _baby_?! But…no! No, no, no. Auntie Red _can't_ have a baby! Then I won't be her favorite anymore! Then she'll _never_ come over! "Have you told Mama?" I ask trying to sound happy for Auntie Red.

"I was going to tell her later today. But I wanted you to know first! Aren't you excited?" she asks with a huge smile.

I swallow hard and fight back tears. "Mm-hm. That's…super fun Auntie Red. I'm excited for you and Uncle Graham. I cant wait to meet my new cousin." By now we're back at the castle doors and I can hear Mama in the kitchen yelling for Daddy to come help her with the cake. "I'm gonna go find Daddy…Thanks for the shooting lessons Auntie Red. I love you. You're staying for cake right?"

She gives me a quick hug. "Of course Emmy! I wouldn't miss it! Uncle Graham and Granny are coming up for cake as well. You go on and find your Daddy, I'll go help your Mommy with the cake."

"Kay." I turn and run down the hall but instead of turning left to Daddy's study, I take a right towards the stairs and run up to my bedroom. I jump onto my bed and let the tears fall down my face. Auntie Red can't have a baby…she just can't…this has been the worst birfday ever! And it's only lunchtime…I wipe my eyes as I hear someone come into my room. It's Leo carrying a small present.

"Sis-Sis!" he shouts and hands me the gift.

I pick up my baby broder and set him on my bed. "What's this Leo? A present for me?" He nods. I kiss his head. "Should I open it?"

"Sis-Sis!" he says again.

I laugh and untie the ribbon. I carefully open the small box and pull out a heart-shaped necklace. It says _"Emma and Leo best friends forever." _I know that Daddy helped Leo get it and that Grumpy and the other dwarves made it but it meaned a lot to me. I give Leo a big hug. "Thanks Leo. You're the best baby broder in the _whole_ wide _world_!"

"Sis-Sis!" he giggles out and hugs me back.

Maybe this birfday won't be all so bad after all…

* * *

**What'd y'all think? I wasn't too sure about it at first but I actually really loved the way I finished it with Leo and Emma. Remember that Leo is only one so he can't say too much. That's why he just says "Sis-Sis" ;) As for Red being pregnant, don't worry I'll have some more on that soon! The next chapter is the big reveal though! What happened to Emma when she was two? All will be revealed on Friday night! **

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Thanks so much girl! You rock! I'm glad you liked the Red POV:) Hope you enjoyed Emma's too! And of course there will be more snowing;)**

**A Once Upon A Time Fan-Well I hope you liked this one too! You'll find out if you're right about the secret on Friday!**

**PaoHalliwel-Thank you!**

**HarrylovesGinny09-Thanks! You too!**

**LilNewbornVamp-;) You already know the answer to that question**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Thanks girl! I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked Emma's pov!**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-Thank you so much girl! That means the WORLD coming from someone I admire so much:) I'll PM about your question though haha;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Again thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Emma's POV! Please please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Up Next: The secret is revealed...**

**Please follow me on Twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47 and be sure to like the FB page Laugher and Oncer run with me! Oncers For Life. Especially the FB today I live-blog during the episodes:) And this week I'll be posting Sneak Peeks of this, SWF, and Just a Dream! **

**SWF Readers: Will post the next chapter no later than Wednesday hopefully.**

**JaD Readers: The next chapter is planned out but I have to find a song for it. If any of y'all have good Valentine's Day themed songs, let me know!**

**If you don't read those PLEASE check them out I'd love some feedback:)**

**HAPPY ONCE DAY! Don't forget (which is impossible) that Into the Deep is on ABC tonight at 8/7c!**

**Snow**


	3. Chapter 2: Attacked in the Night

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**Alright I hope you enjoy Whatever It Takes!**

**I know that I promised I'd update Friday but I had some final editing to do and then I decided to split this chapter in half...don't kill me! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

**(Emma Aged 2)**

I sit Em down on the ground with her doll. "Stay right here Em," I say, "I just need to go help Mama with the food. Can you stay here for Daddy?" I ask her smiling.

Em nods at me. "Otay, Dada!" she giggles.

I rub my nose against hers and kiss her forehead. "Stay right here." I turn and walk around the corner to Sam, my horse, where Snow waits with a basket full of food and the blanket. It's almost time for Christmas and we wanted to show Em where we pick out the tree. So Snow and I figured why not have dinner under the full moon as well.

"Took you long enough," Snow says teasingly from where she sits on her horse, Lucy.

I take the basket from her and set it down on the ground. "Hello to you too dear." I pick her up off of the horse and gently drop her to the ground. She tries to pull away but I quickly pull her to me and press our lips together.

"Charming," she says in protest. "Emma is all by herself." Snow pulls her head back from me and puts the blanket up between us. "Not now."

I raise my eyebrows. "Fine. Tonight then?" I ask her.

She blushes and shoves me playfully. "In your dreams Charming," she calls over her shoulder as she walks towards the clearing.

I pick up the basket and tie Sam and Lucy to two trees. That's when I hear Snow scream. I drop the basket and run to my wife. "Snow? Snow what's wrong?!" I shout running to the clearing.

Snow is on the ground in hysterics. I look around me, there's no sign of Em. I crouch down and put my arms on her shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be fine alright? Em probably just wandered off with her doll. I'll find her, I _promise_."

Snow shakes her head. "But…but what if…what if she got kidnapped or…Charming the full moon is out…it's _WOLFS-TIME…._what if Emma is attacked…" she stammers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I freeze. No…I will not let that happen to my daughter. "I'll just have to find her before that. You go back to the castle with Lucy. Em and I will be right behind you once I find her."

"No. I'm coming with you Charming."

"Snow are you sure—"

"I. Am. Coming." Snow stands and brushes the tears from her cheeks. "Come on." She looks around for a moment and then points east. "She went this way." Snow walks in the direction of the woods.

"How can you even see her tracks? It's almost dark," I wonder aloud following her.

"Red taught me a thing or two. Hold on though. I want to contact Red; if we can get her to come quickly we'll have a better chance at finding Emma." Snow looks around for a dove. "Dammit," she mutters, "Where's a bird when you need it?"

I put one hand on her shoulder. "Snow, we don't have time. We need to find Em, _now_." I hear a wolf howl and Snow tenses. My free hand automatically goes to my sword in its scabbard. "This way." I draw my sword and take Snow's hand. We start running in the direction of the howls. I can't let my baby girl get hurt. I will protect my family at all costs.

"Do you think she's alright?!" Snow practically screams. She is frantic. This is our daughter. And she could be in danger.

"I don't know! Come on we have to keep going!" There's another howl followed by a scream. And it didn't come from Snow's mouth. We freeze and look at each other.

We both open our mouths and at the exact same time we say, "Emma." I let go of Snow's hand. "STAY. HERE." I turn and sprint towards the scream.

"ARE YOU MAD?! I'm not leaving you!" Snow shouts, running after me.

I hear another high-pitched scream. It's Em. No one else is in these woods. I take a sharp left, Snow right behind me, and run forward. Another howl. Another scream. "EMMA!"

"DADA! MAMA!" her little voice screams. She sounds terrified. I run faster, my breath is shallow but I could care less. Em is in danger. My baby girl is going to be hurt. Then I see her. She's curled up in a ball on the ground shaking.

"Emma!" I am instantly at her side. I stroke her hair. "Sh, baby what happened?"

"Ouch…" she sobs, pointing to her left arm. I look down and my heart stops. There is a horrendous scratch running up the entire length of her tiny arm.

"SNOW!" I shout. "SNOW!"

"CHARMING! Charming where are you?!" Snow calls.

Em screams again. Whether it's from shock or pain I don't quite know; all I care about is my baby girl's safety. "It hurts!" she cries.

Snow breaks into the clearing and scoops Em into her arms. She begins to soothe our daughter but gives me a worried look seeing the scratch mark on her arm. "Where does it hurt Emma darling?" Snow asks. She points to the scratch. "Here?"

Em nods but also points to her right leg. Snow pulls up Em's dress just a bit and gasps. "Charming…" she whispers in shock.

I quickly stand and come to her side. "What is—?" I stop. "Oh my god…" I breathe. There's blood running down my daughter's leg. The wolf bit her…it bit my baby girl... "Em was it a wolf?" I ask her.

Em nods and whimpers. "I be otay?" she asks.

Snow kisses her head and holds her tightly. "You're going to be just fine baby. Everything is going to be just fine." She looks up at me and her eyes say differently. I nod in understanding. Snow wants me to hurry to Red and Granny's cottage in the village with Em. She'll follow behind on Lucy. We quickly walk back to where Lucy and Sam were tied up. I grab the blanket and basket and tie them to Lucy's carrier. I climb up onto Sam and Snow hands me Em. I secure Em in front of me as Snow climbs onto Lucy.

"Go!" Snow urges once she is saddled. I kick Sam's sides and gallop off, Lucy following behind. We need to get to Red's quickly. I just hope we aren't too late…

* * *

**So...? If you guys didn't figure it out which I'd be quite worried if you didn't, this was Charming's POV. I LOVED writing this one! I just love the aspect of extremely protective daddy Charming:) **

**This was originally a couple more pages but I split it in half because I wanted to torture you guys until I was ready to post part 2;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-Thanks girl! Yeah sweet Emmy doesn't want to be replaced by her Auntie Red:') Yeah I like Red and Graham a lot! But Gremma is OTP of course;)**

**Guest-Thank you so much! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as short as it was! **

**HarrylovesGinny09-Thanks!**

**schreoderplayspiano-Thank you so much:) I'm so glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well:):)**

**Katerina-Did you read the chapter after the prologue as well? Hope you liked this one!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the INSANE amount of favorites and follows! PLEASE though if you do read it review! They really help me write faster and I'm pretty excited about the next chapter!:)**

**Here's a hint: It takes place about 8 months after the chapter before this one...;)**

**Follow me on Tumblr: mcjep47 and/or twitter: McJepp15 and be sure to like the FB Page: Oncers for Life :):) I'll start posting sneak peeks for the next chapter!**

**NOTICE:**

**I will hopefully be updating SWF tonight or tomorrow! And Just a Dream will be coming no later than Wednesday!**

**I really do hope y'all actually read these long A/N's at the end...I know they're long but they are somewhat important...Anyways please review!**

**Snow**


	4. Chapter 3: Heart-Break Comes Fast

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**An hour later than Friday but close enough right? Hope you guys enjoy this vignette, (I'l admit that this was one of my favorites to write so far) it takes place about five-ish months after Red tells Emma she is pregnant. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

I walk into our bedroom and close the door behind me. "Hey," I say, sitting down on the bed beside my wife.

She leans into his chest. "Hi," she mumbles. I set my hand on her stomach. The baby should be coming any time now. I'm nervous, but I am so ready to meet my son.

"How's Jacob?" I ask, kissing her hair as I rub circles on her stomach.

"Graham, we don't know if the baby is a boy," she chides, trying to hold back a smirk. I chuckle and kiss her on the head.

I stand her up and scoop her into my arms, spinning her around. Red wraps her arms around my neck and giggles. "I love you Red," I whisper in her ear.

She kisses my beard. "I love you too Graham."

I set her down and we stand beside our bed, foreheads pressed together. I kiss her nose. "I can't wait to meet Jacob."

Red smiles and opens her mouth to respond but freezes. "Graham…" she whispers in shock looking up at me.

I give her a worried look and put my hands on Red's stomach. "What's wrong love? Is it the baby? Is everything alright?!" I ask frantically, trying to stay calm.

Red nods. "It's time…he…he's coming…" She lets out a scream. I quickly scoop my wife back into my arms and sprint as fast as I can out of the house to the village where Granny now lives.

"Are…are you sure Red? I thought you had another four months?" I question while running.

Red just nods her head as another ear-splitting scream escapes her lips. "I did…he's coming…now!"

I nod and break into a full sprint. "I'm going as fast as I can love. We're almost there." Red buries her face in my chest to muffle another painful scream. I am scared out of my mind. I'm worried for my son. And I'm horribly worried for my wife. I finally arrive at Granny's cottage. "GRANNY!" I scream. "GRANNY!" I kick open the door and run inside as Granny comes out of her bedroom holding her knitting needles and the baby blanket for our little Jacob.

"What's the problem Grah—" She stops and looks at Red in my arms. She has taken a slight pause from screaming and is now shaking horrendously. "Quickly, bring her to her old bedroom," she says calmly. I can only nod. I follow Granny into Red's old room from before we were married. I set her down on the bed as she lets another cry out.

I take her hand in one of mine and stroke her hair. Red grips my hand tightly. "You can do this love. Just…breathe."

Red must not be able to hear me over her screaming because she squeezes my hand until it turns bright red. "I CAN'T…HAVE…THIS BABY NOW! IT'S TOO EARLY!"

I wrap my free arm around her and hold her close to me. "Yes you can. You can do this Red," I whisper in her ear, "Have faith." I kiss her temple as another scream echoes through the room. I look at Granny. "Granny, help her!"

Granny shoots me a death glare. "Boy, you best be quiet. I know what I am doing believe me. I helped birth Red and I'm going to do it the _exact_ same way with my grandson," she snaps. "Sit her up and prop her against the bed." I do as she instructs while Red continues to cry out in pain.

"It hurts Graham…" Red moans, "Oh dear god it hurts!" Red lets another cry out. Tears stream out of her eyes down her cheeks and she grips my hand even tighter.

"Calm her down! She needs to be somewhat calm before we can start," Granny tells me.

I rub my hand up and down Red's arm. "Red, love, listen to me. I need you to breathe. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out." Red sucks in a breath, than lets it out. "Good, keep breathing and listen to Granny, love. Jacob will be here before you know it."

We go on like this for at least another two hours. Finally Granny says, "I see his head. One last time Red. You're almost done girl."

I wipe the sweat from Red's forehead as she lets out one last scream of pain. She falls back onto her pillow. Granny smiles and brings up Jacob wrapped in his blanket. I kiss Red on the lips softly. "You did it love. He's here, our son is here."

"Can…" Red coughs, "Can I hold him? Can I see my little Jacob?" Her voice is hoarse from all of the screaming but I can see the look of joy in her eyes.

Granny doesn't' say anything. In fact, she's been silent since she started cradling Jacob. I look up at her, her smile has faltered and two tears glisten on her cheeks as they slowly slide down her face. She looks into my eyes and just shakes her head; suddenly it hits me, I realize what she is trying to say. He was too early. Jacob came too early. He wasn't fully developed. His lungs weren't strong enough and neither was his heart. Not to mention that it's the dead of winter, which meant that it would've been next-to-impossible to save him. I feel tears well up in my eyes. "No…" I whisper in unbelief.

Granny just nods. "I am so, _so_ sorry Graham…"

Red looks between us in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asks, "Let me see him! Let me see my baby!"

Granny gives Red a tender look. "Red…I'm sorry sweetheart." She nods at me as if to say, _You know what to do_. She walks out of the bedroom, carrying my son's cold body with her.

"Graham…please tell me she isn't serious," begs Red, "Tell me everything is going to be alright. Tell me…please…Graham…" she sobs, coming to the realization at last. She collapses into my chest, shaking with sobs. "NO!" Red screams. "No. No. No! He can't be dead! NO!" she shouts, her voice is airy and shaky.

I rub her back and let my tears fall into her hair. "It's going to be alright Red…" I promise her.  
"We _will_ get through this. _Whatever_ it takes, we can get through it. _Together._" I rock her back and forth gently, keeping my lips pressed to the top of her head. I will never break this promise. I shall keep it forever and ever. I will make sure that I will do whatever it takes to help Red through this.

* * *

**So...yeah...Sorry...? I promise things will work out for the better! I have literally this entire story planned out in my head and so every chapter is already planned out:) **

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~  
**

**proudlesbian-I ADORE writing Charming as an over-protecting father. So you will be seeing a LOT of him;)**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-I'm glad the pieces are falling in place. Hope the future chapters do the same!**

**HarrylovesGinniy09-Thanks! Henry may be in the epilogue as Emma's son with whoever it is I choose...;)**

**Marcie Goure-Did you read the other 3 chapters?**

**schroederplayspiano-That was my favorite line from the entire chapter:):) Yeah Red is the best isn't she?!:)**

**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen-OHMYGOODNESS! Thank you SO MUCH for all of your reviews! They were fantastic:) I'm so gad you like the story! Hope you enjoyed yours:)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Glad you like it all so far! Thanks so much:)**

**Katerina-That's a pretty good idea! I may use it sometime:)**

**Guest-There's your update;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Okay I am SUPER tired and I still feel sick about what happened in CT today. RIP those victims.**

**Up Next: The aftermath of the last chapter with the wolf-bite. ;) Hope you guys are willing to wait another week!**

**NOTICE:**

**Just a Dream: Hoping for Sunday, not 100% done with the chap but let's shoot for Friday! **

**SWF-Next week sometime. Maybe Wednesday or Saturday.**

**Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and tumblr: mcjep47 and be sure to like the FB Page: Oncers For Life.**

**#PRAYERSFORNEWTOWN**

**Snow**


	5. Chapter 4: Bitten

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**Really really REALLY late...SORRY! Aftermath of the wolf-bite! Re-read that if you need a reminder:)**

* * *

I hold Emmy's hand as she screams in pain. "Granny!" I shout behind me, "The bite's inflaming!"

"Is she going to be alright?!" Snow asks frantically. "What's happening to my baby?" She's shaking; James gently puts his arms around her and Snow slowly calms down. She's still frantic though, I am too, I consider Emmy my daughter, and she was bitten by a wolf, not just any kind of wolf, a _werewolf_. One like me.

"Everything will be fine Snow, we just have to have faith," James reassures her. He leads her over to the kitchen table and sits her down. He massages her shoulders softly.

Emmy lets out a painful scream. "MAMA!" she cries. Snow shoots up from her seat and is instantly at her daughter's side, stroking her hair soothingly.

"GRANNY!" I scream. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Granny comes out of the medicine closet carrying different herbs and bowls. She holds two damp towels on her arm. "Snow, you need to move," she says calmly as she sits on the bed next to Emmy. "Emma sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

Emmy points to her arm and then her right leg. "Ouch…" she whimpers, shivering.

"Pull her dress up Red," Granny tells me. I do as she says and gasp when I see it. It's about a five-inch gash running down her leg, quite deep as well. The wolf had been going for the kill. Emmy is extremely lucky to still be breathing right now. If James hadn't found her when he did, she'd have been gone.

"Is she…will she be alright?" Snow asks as Granny begins to mix herbs together.

"You're lucky you found her when you did," I say.

"Any later and she would've been gone," Granny finishes.

Snow covers her mouth as a sob escapes. "You can help her though right?"

Granny hands me the towel and nods to Emmy's arm where the scratch is. I nod silently and begin to dab at the small scratch as she finishes the herb mixture. "Of course I can, I've treated worse: broken bones, lost limbs, this is something easy compared to those. Red, clean up her leg now, we can deal with the scratch later." I quickly move to Emmy's leg and begin to wipe up the blood that dried near her ankle.

Making my way up to the actual bite, I tell her softly, "This may sting a little bit Emmy, but Auntie Red and Granny are going to make you all better okay?"

Emmy nods as a tear falls down her cheek. "Otay," she whimpers.

I gently dab the bite and Emmy screams in pain. "Sh-sh-sh," I soothe. I continue to clean the wound as Emmy screams and tears stream down her face.

"STOP IT RED!" Snow shouts. "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER?!" Snow is hysteric; she lunges towards me trying to pull me off of Emmy.

"James! Stop her!" Granny shouts as she applies the herbs to Emmy's scratch. "Take her to Red's room!"

James comes forward and grabs Snow's arms. "LET. ME. GO!" Snow screams. James picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Snow hits his back angrily. "PUT ME DOWN JAMES! I NEED TO HELP HER! I NEED TO HELP MY BABY GIRL!" James carries her into my bedroom and comes out a few minutes later, closing the door behind him.

I finish cleaning the bite and hand that towel to James who gives me a worried look. I grab the clean towel and wipe the sweat off my goddaughter's forehead. Granny begins to apply the herb concoction to Emmy's leg. Emmy's face softens as the mixture removes the pain. Granny spreads it all on Emmy's leg and nods at James. "You can get Snow now. It's best I tell you two together."

James goes back and brings a sobbing Snow out. He holds her shoulders gently. "What is it Granny?"

Granny takes a deep breath. "I'm not one hundred percent certain on this but this is typical with wolf-bites. When a bite is that deep, typically, not always, it infects the victim, not with sickness, but with the wolf curse. We may have been able to stop it but I can't be certain. I won't be able to tell when the wound closes either. There's going to be a scar, but you can't tell her about what happened. She's too young to remember the wolf, so if she asks, tell her that she fell in the stables when she was younger and cut her leg on the wood. When she's about five, so in three years, she'll begin to show small signs that are traits of the wolf; strong sense of smell, good eyesight in the dark, faster running, and tracking—she'll be a master at hide and seek. A couple months before she turns six, I'll find a wizard to enchant another cape that looks like Red's. Emma will think that it's just for her to look like her Auntie Red. That will stop her from turning on the full moon. Starting when she is six, don't let her out of the house when the full moon rises, make her go to bed. It's going to be hard but you need to take the necessary precautions. Until Emma turns sixteen, you'll continue to do that every month during wolfs-time. Once she's sixteen, you will tell her the truth. Red will then teach her how to control the wolf and Emma will be able to live a normal life without ever having to fear the wolf again. Can you keep this secret?"

The three of us nod. We will keep Emmy safe from this horrible curse as long as possible. Until she's ready.

Emmy stirs from the bed. "Mama?" she whimpers.

Snow is at her side quickly. She strokes Emmy's hair. "Yes Emma sweetie? What's wrong?"

Emmy smiles. "It…don't hurt no more Mama. Auntie Red and Granny fix-ded it!"

Snow hugs Emmy tightly. One by one we all join in on the hug. Emmy is safe, alive. Everything is fine, for now.

* * *

**Well? There you have it. Emma's complete back-story with the wolf bite;) Hope you guys liked it! This was a hard vignette for me to write. Not sure why because it doesn't end sadly but...it was tricky to get the right feel of it...**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Guest 1-Here ya go;)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-it will i've got a plan;)**

**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen: yeah it was so heartbreaking for me to write but I've got a way to make things work out for Red and Graham, that'll be in a few chapters though:)**

**Guest 2- Hope you liked this one!**

**1stSoulVamp-Aw that is awesome! Red is by far one of my top five of girls! (Snow, Emma, Red, Belle, and Aurora;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Getting back to Red's POV was fun! Felt like I was back home**

**Guest 3-Here's more!**

**Guest 4-Same as above;)**

**whiskets-Aw thank you so much! You're review made me smile so much! Hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story so far!**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Thanks girl! Love ya!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Up Next: Emma is thirteen and sneaks out of the castle. She bumps into someone at the village market and doesn't expect to be left the way she is;)**

**UPDATE INFO:**

**Something Was Found: I know it's super SUPER late but I'm with my family on vacation for the holidays and it's been hectic. I've got half the chapter written and edited but the rest is in my head, just can't put it into words. Anywho, let's shoot for Saturday?**

**Just a Dream: Ummm...yeah so I had a song picked out and a good chunk of the chapter written BUT then it didn't feel right so I deleted it...soooo someone give me a song that fits David and Emma (BroTP) and then I'll see what I can do. Let's go for Wednesday?**

**IN OTHER NEWS:**

**I'm not sure if any of y'all know Les Miserables but I just saw the movie yesterday (AMAZING btws) and I got this fanfic crossover idea for a Once/Les Mis story. I'm looking for a beta so if ANYONE is interested PLEASE let me know! You need to either be an frequent reader or writer of Once fanfiction and need to have a pretty good knowledge of both the Les Mis book and movie. Thanks!**

**Snow**


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friendship

**AU: No curse. Red is Emma's godmother and cares for Emma like the daughter she's always wanted. Emma loves her Auntie Red more than anything in the world. But Red, Snow, and Charming are hiding something from Emma, something that is very dangerous. And Emma will stop at nothing to figure it out.**

**I got the idea from a post that went around Tumblr for awhile. It was brought up by adventuresinstorybrooke and mysnergy and it was along the lines of: what if there was no curse and Red was Emma's godmother? Red would be that fun "aunt" who helped Emma sneak out of the castle to meet the boy in the village, let her blow off her princess duties, and then Red holding hands with a little girl with a red cape and golden curls. I just kinda went off of that and this story was born:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, if I did the Mary and Emma would be back in Storybrooke already;)**

**Dedicating this to three people:**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and adventuresinstorybrooke. They are some of my really good Oncer friends and they're always supporting my writing:):) Thanks girls!**

**Y'all deserved a nice long and juicy chapter after the past couple I decided. ;) Enjoy the longest one yet!**

* * *

_"Romance is when someone you like walks into a room and they take your breath away. Romance is when two people are dancing and they fit together perfectly. Romance is when two people are walking next to each other and all of a sudden they find themselves holding hands, and they don't know how it happened."_

* * *

My head slowly slides to the library table as Jiminy talks about the second ogre war. We've been going at these princes lessons for hours; all I really want to do is go out riding with my father. Jiminy pokes my head with his minuscule cane. "Emma. Emma! Emma, are you even listening to you?!" he asks. I wave my hand by my face in an attempt to swat him away from me.

"N'more…" I mutter into my arm.

"Emma!" Jiminy wacks my ear with his cane.

"OW!" I shout, sitting up and holding my ear. "What the _hell _Jiminy?!"

"Emma Ruth! Language!" he chides.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry," I mumble.

"Did you even hear the question I asked Princess?" Jiminy points to a picture in the book. "Who was the hero of the second ogre war?"

"Don't call me Princess," I huff in annoyance. Above all the crap that comes along with being a princess, the fancy dresses, the tight corsets, the princess lessons, the balls, and the thousands of suitors; being called Princess is by _far_ the worst.

"I'll call you Princess until you learn to pay attention during your history lesson, _Princess_," Jiminy states matter-of-factly. "Now, who was the hero of the second ogre war? Or do I need to reteach the past hour of lessons?"

I blow a piece of my messy blonde hair from my face nonchalantly. "Mulan, my fifth cousin," I pause and think for a moment, "twice removed," I finish. I smirk as Jiminy realizes I was right. "May I use the washroom now?" I ask impatiently.

"Alright," he says, "You have a two hour break. We'll continue with etiquette in the dining hall then. Don't be late."

I stand up and quickly put the books away. "A princess is _never_ late, Jiminy, everyone else is simply early. I'll see you then!" I turn and run out of the library.

"Don't slam the—" he starts but it's already too late as the library door slams behind me.

I chuckle as I head to my bedroom and untie the strings on my red hood. It's not that I don't care about Jiminy's lessons—I actually quite enjoy them—the problem is that I have three days every month where I'm not allowed outside of the castle, not even out onto the castle grounds. It's the three days a month when the moon is full. So, I take that time to read ahead on the history lessons. Jiminy knows I do too, but he still insists that he needs to teach it to me. I walk into my room to see my lady-in-waiting, and best friend, Eponine, folding up some of my extra riding pants.

"Hey!" I say cheerfully.

She curtsies and says, "Princess, I 'ave folded your ridin' clothes. How were your lessons?"

I flop back onto my enormous bed and throw a pillow at her, letting my cape fall off of me. "'Ponine! You know I hate being called Princess," I groan.

She winks at me and sits on the bed next to me. "I know Em; I jus' like ta tease you. You didn't answer my question. How was history today?"

I shove her backwards and laugh. "The same as usual, I almost fell asleep this time."

"Emma!" Eponine chides, "You really ought to ta pay attention."

I shrug. "I oughtn't need to do anything!" I mock her playfully, "Besides, I already know it all. Plus I don't see the point in knowing history when there are things more important going on in life, like the threat of Regina!" Regina, my step-grandmother, threatened my parents on my fourth birthday. I don't know all of what happened but Pinocchio told me that he remembers Regina saying something about magic and how she would stop at nothing to get it from my family.

Eponine rolls her eyes. "_Regina_ is locked away in Rumplestiltskin's old cell. You needn't worry 'bout that Emma. You should be focusin' on your birthday ball comin' up next month; you should be looking at suitors!"

I close my eyes. "Eponine, I don't want to be courted yet! I'm only fourteen. I have plenty of years ahead of me. I want to live. I want to go to the forest. Ride Sammy over the hills; feel the wind in my hair. I want adventure!" I whine.

Eponine sits up. "Em, you know you can't leave the castle ground. Queen Snow wouldn't like that. 'Specially now, with the full moon startin' tonight an' all."

I stand. "Don't care, it's decided. I'm going out! Help me get out of this wretched dress and loosen my corset, would you 'Ponine?"

Eponine sighs and stands behind me. "Arms up," she commands. I lift my arms and Eponine lifts my dress over my head. "Em, how are ya goin' ta get back before your next lesson?"

"Not sure yet," I say through the fabric of my dress. Eponine pulls it off my head and starts to loosen the strings of the corset.

"As long as I don't get dragged inta it," she mumbles. As Eponine says this, an idea forms in my head, I snap my fingers.

"You can say that I don't feel well and that I need rest!" I say triumphantly. "Brilliant!" Eponine reties the corset so I can actually _breathe_ again. I hurry over to my armoire and pull out a flannel shirt and riding pants. "I'll disguise myself as a page boy so I can sneak out on Sammy," I begin to tell Eponine my plan as I pull on the riding pants. "Then I'll go out to the village."

Eponine shakes her head. "No. Emma Ruth, I have ta put my foot down. I am not helpin' you with 'nother one o' your schemes. "

I pull the shirt over me and tuck it into my pants. "Aw c'mon 'Ponine, please," I beg. I take her hands in mine. "I'll even stop at the bakery and say hello to Marius for you," I tease.

Eponine blushes, "He don't even know I exist…" she mutters.

I lean closer to her. "Then what on earth was that little love note I found in your apron signed—and I quote—_'Always yours, M.'? _Huh? I know your secret 'Ponine!" I poke her chest.

Eponine's face flushes crimson. "That note was private Em!" she squeals.

"Not if you don't help me sneak out!"

Eponine sighs. "Fine. This is the _last_ time though Emma! I could lose my job for this!"

I hug her quickly. "Thank you 'Ponine! You're the best friend ever!" I sit down on my bed and pull on my riding boots. "Could you get me a hat from the closet?" I ask, lacing my boots.

Eponine hands me a hat and I quickly tuck my hair into it. "I don't like where this is goin' Em," she mumbles as I stand up and face her.

"How do I look?"

"Like a page boy."

I clap my hands. "Perfect. Now, I'm going to head out to the stables. If mother or Jiminy come to the door, tell them I don't feel well. I'll be back sometime tonight. I'll stop by the bakery, tell Marius hello, then I'm going to see Aunt Red." Auntie Red hasn't been visiting as often anymore, not since she had Seth last year. She comes up three times a month without the rest of her family. She and Graham have one other son, Nicholas, he's my age I believe, but I've only see him every so often. Red and Graham like to keep to themselves; they live in a cottage outside of the village, near the forest. Ever since Red lost her first son, Jacob, immediately after he was born, she and Graham decided to move closer to the woods so Graham could hunt. About a year after Jacob's death, Graham found a young boy wandering in the woods, said he had no family, that he'd been living with wolves, and that his name was Nicholas. They come up to the castle about six times a year, my birthday, Leo's birthday, Christmas, Mama and Dad's anniversary, Mama's birthday, and Dad's as well. I miss Auntie Red quite a lot. And I've been wanting to ask her about the scar on my leg. I remember getting it as a young child but every full moon it flares up and I want to know why so I'm hoping she might be able to tell me what exactly happened when I was younger.

Eponine nods. "I know Emma. Just…get back soon alrigh'?" She places a note in my hand, "Give this to 'im, would you?"

"It'd be my honor." I give her one last hug. "Thank you 'Ponine." I open my bedroom door and sneak out. Hurrying to the stables, I pray I won't get caught.

* * *

After having left Sammy at the village stable, I make my way to the bakery Marius works at. I open the door and grin as I see him hand a young boy a loaf of bread. Marius is our part-time stable boy at the castle, his family owns the bakery and he works for my family to earn some extra coins for his younger sisters. "Oh Marius," I sing, pulling Eponine's love letter from my pocket.

He looks up. "How can I help you m'boy?"

"Really Marius? Do you not recognize me? 'Ponine says hello by the way," I tease.

Marius' eyes widen and he ushers the young boy out of the bakery. He puts up the closed sign so we can talk in private. "Princess, what are you doin' here?" he demands.

I groan. "Can _anyone_ just call me by my name today? Honestly, Jiminy, 'Ponine, now you. I thought we were closer than that Marius." I fake pout and cross my arms.

He pulls the hat off of my head, causing my blonde curls to come tumbling down my shoulders. He embraces me. "It's good to see you Emma!"

"You too Marius; it's been awhile since you've worked at the stables, where've you been?" I ask curiously.

"Well, mum needed some help with Liza and Janey. They're pretty sick right now, vomitin' an' whatnot, anyway, da's off in a nearby village doin' business for your father, so I's got ta work at the bakery full-time till he gets back." Marius shrugs, "It ain't too bad, I do miss seein' you and Ep though. How is she?"

I hold up the letter and wave it in front of his face. "Letter for one who goes by the name of Marius Alexander the second," I sing.

He reaches for the letter and I hold it higher. "Emma!" he says laughing, "C'mon give it here!" He holds out a hand and I smirk at him.

I hand him the letter, "Fine. But I want some bread." I snatch a piece of bread from the counter and bite into it hungrily. Marius is reading the letter intently so I leave a few coins on the counter and sneak out quietly. I put my hat back on my head, my hair hanging out now, but no one will recognize me, I hope. Next stop: Auntie Red's. I just hope I can remember the way there. I walk through the village seeing the young children playing. There's one young boy trying to reach an apple on a high shelf from one of the fruit markets. No one is helping him so I hurry over to him. I grab the apple and crouch down. "Here you go kiddo," I say. I look across the cobblestone street to see a boy with messy brown hair smiling and nodding his approval at me. We make eye contact and I shiver. He gives me a crooked smile and I return it kindly. He's cute, I'll say that. But why I can't seem to break eye contact with him, I don't quite know.

"Tanks ma'am," the young child says sweetly before running off to his mother. I am still staring intently at the boy when the owner grabs my arm and pulls me up, breaking my stare with that boy.

"I hope you have money to pay for that!" he says angrily. "M'apples are worth a pretty penny missy, one I'm not too certain you can afford."

"Please sir, I have some gold I can give you right now!" I pull my hand out of my pocket and realize there's only one tiny piece of silver.

He clicks his tongue. "Missy, m'apples cost two gold coins."

"Sir, I can go up to the castle and get you some gold coins. I must've left them on my armoire," I stumble over my words, is this man going to arrest me?

He laughs. "Oh the castle, really? My, my, missy knows King James and Queen Snow then eh?"

"Yes sir, I'm—"

He cuts me off by yanking on my ear, the usual punishment for children who sass their parents. "You know what I don't tolerate more than stealing missy?" he asks me. I shake my head no. "Lyin'. A gal who lies can get in a lotta trouble round these parts. Now you best find a way to pay me back."

"Oh Ian, thank goodness you found her!" A boy's voice shouts. "Lils! I'm so glad I found you! Ma' an' I were worried about you!" I turn around and see that same boy with the messy brown hair walking towards me, I notice now that he's about my age. And he is much cuter closer up than from afar.

"Excuse me?" I ask as he takes my arm. "My name is—"

"Just play along," he mutters in my ear. He pulls three gold coins from his pocket. "Here you are Ian, for your troubles. I'm sorry my cousin here was bothering you. We need to head home; it's almost time for supper Lils."

"Hold on a moment," the owner, Ian, says. He looks at me, "This your cousin?"

I nod. "Yes sir."

The boy puts him arm around my shoulder. "C'mon Lils let's get on home. Thanks for findin' her Ian!" he calls behind his shoulder.

"No trouble Nick!" the owner calls as we walk off.

When we are out of eyesight of the fruit market, the boy shoves me. "What are you crazy?! You don't just steal from Ian! You are lucky I was there to save your ass!"

"I didn't realize I was out of money! But…um…thank you though for helping me out…" I trail off unsure what to call him.

"Friends call me Nick. It's no trouble honestly, I was jus' giving you a hard time." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"I'm…um…I'm…" I stutter, unsure what to say my name is.

"Um?" he teases and winks at me.

"No um…I'm Ruth." I decide to go by my middle name, still unsure of whom this boy is.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you headed? I'll help you find it," he offers.

"Over to the outskirts of town. I wanted to visit my aunt and uncle. They live on the border of the forest," I say recalling my one visit to Auntie Red's new cottage last year when Seth was born.

"Me as well actually!" he says smiling. "I live down there with my Ma, Dad, and my baby brother. We'll walk together."

I look up at the sun, it'll set in about two hours tops; I didn't realize how long I've been outside the castle. But I need to see Auntie Red. I hope 'Ponine is able to keep Mama and Jiminy occupied if they come looking because I've already missed my etiquette lesson. "Alright," I say. We begin to walk.

"So, you planning on being a damsel in distress again anytime soon?" he teases and winks at me. Is this boy flirting with me? I've never really talked to many boys outside of Pinocchio, Marius, and the servant boys. Not counting the countless number of suitors I've met from the various kingdoms. Most of whom are pompous prats. A few aren't though, Aunt Ella's nephew, Ethan, is charming, and we get on well, but he's a brotherly type figure.

I decide to play along with Nick. "Depends on how often you save damsels in distress," I reply cheekily. "But just so you know, I wasn't in distress. I could've handled the situation perfectly fine on my own."

He grabs my hat and puts it on his head. "Y'know, I feel like we may have met before Ruth. You seem familiar…but I can't quite place it."

I scrunch up my face. "Don't think so. I don't forget prats too often."

He scoffs, "Is that any way to treat the gent' who just saved you from the royal guard? I'm serious though, I've seen you somewhere." He stops walking and inspects me. After a moment he snaps his fingers. "I've got it! _You_ look like my Ma's goddaughter, the princess; I haven't seen her in a year or so."

I take a bite from my bread. "And you look like my great-uncle Matthew," I joke. "I swear I've never seen you before!"

Nick decides to drop it; he walks forward, sticking his hands in his pockets. He doesn't think I notice, but I hear him as he mutters, "Emma, Princess Emma…"

I freeze and bump into someone as Nick walks forward. "Sorry," I mumble, walking past the men I ran into. I hurry forward to catch up to Nick, pushing away the thought of him knowing me from my mind.

"Hey! Wait up! You!" the men shout behind me. "Princess!" I hear them running towards me and my eyes widen. It's the royal guard. Mama must have sent them out to search for me because I've been gone for so long. Auntie Red will have to wait.

"Damn…" I mutter. I run up to Nick and grab his hand. "Run," I hiss.

Nick gives me a confused look but the second he hears the shouting of the guard, he picks up the pace and the two of us sprint down the cobblestone streets. "What'd you do now Ruth?!" he shouts.

"Long story!" I reply. "Keep running!"

He pulls me down an alley and up some stairs. "Hurry!" he calls. I run with him, the guards' right behind us.

"I can't believe they found me…" I mumble as we keep running.

Nick turns his head. "What'd you say?" I stumble for the words to answer. "Never mind, we've got to hurry! They're catching up!" He drags me over to the edge of the roof. I look behind me and see two members of the royal guard bounding up the stairs. Nick holds out his hand. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Are you insane?!" I scream. After knowing this boy for five minutes, he wants me to jump off a building roof with him.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?!" he asks again.

I look back at the guards, if they catch me, I'm dead, Mama will kill me—and for more reasons than just leaving the castle. I broke the rules, I left during the full moon and I didn't wear my cape to the village. No, I can't be caught. I take his hand. "Alright…" I mumble, biting my bottom lip.

He pulls me towards him and hugs me tight to his chest as he dives off of the rooftop towards the soft cushion of flour sacks waiting below. But, to our dismay, we are both pulled up by two other guards. "Let us go!" I shout.

"Can't do that," one man says, holding me away from him as I attempt to kick his shins.

"In the name of the princess! Let. Us. Go," I demand. The two guards drop us and bow. Even though they had known it was me, they were in charge of making sure I was found safely until I used my royal authority.

Nick's eyes widen. "YOU ARE EMMA! I KNEW WE'D MET BEFORE! YOU'RE MY MA'S GODDAUGHTER! YOU'RE THE PRINCESS," he shouts.

I sigh and put my head in my hands as I see a figure walking towards me, hand at the sword hilt. I know what's coming…it's my father. "Shit…" I mutter.

* * *

**Phew! You guys still with me?! I will gladly say that this has been my FAVORITE chapter to write so far! It set up a bunch of things for the coming chapters and I'm so excited to post the next couple chapters. There was a TON of foreshadowing so if you catch it, I applaud you and let me know! You'll get a little teaser for the next chapter AND you can suggest some small prompts for future vignettes, which are easily subject to change. Believe me, this one took a major right fork when Emma got to the village! **

**In case any of you readers are Les Mis fans, yes, Eponine and Marius are named after the characters in the musical. I wanted to give the heartbroken Eponine the love she deserved;) So there'll be no dyin' of my beloveds...yet... **

**Also, Nick IS Nicholas, Red and Graham's adopted son, whom we shall be a-meetin in the coming chapters:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**proudlesbian-Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one as well:D**

**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen: I purposefully made this one longer for you (and for me as well;) I do believe I may have hinted at the answer to your question about Emma possibly having magic in this chapter. PM me and we'll chat about it though:)**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Thanks!**

**HarrylovesGinny09-Thanks!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Thanks girl! Yeah I actually thought of you as I wrote that part :D**

**Guest 1-Here you are!**

**oncer4life2-All I will say is that it's coming sooner than you may think;) PM me if you'd like to chat and (possibly;) receive a bit more info.**

**Guest 2-There's some more stubborn Emma for you! And yes, I love Red's softness as well!**

**Guest 3-Here you are!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**So I feel like we're losing reviewers...:( Which is fine I know you guys are still out there reading! But the reviews REALLY motivate me to write faster! Even IF I have an outline written out for this story. I PROMISE updates will come faster with reviews! Anywho hope you guys enjoyed this chap!:)**

**Up Next: ...psh you think i'm THAT nice? Heck no! I ain't spoilin unless you catch the foreshadows:P PM ME!  
**

**HAPPY ONCE DAY!**

**Snow:)**


	7. Chapter 6: An Unfortunate Birthday

**Hey I know it's super late but there was school and other crap and tests and projects and I really need to stop making excuses...Anywho two things, first: I decided to get rid of the opening thing with the summary and dedications because it's the same thing and you all have read it at least once soo yeah. Second: HOLY CRAP. In the Name of the Brother last night. INSANEEEE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once...I sure wish I did though...there'd be none of them unhappy endings;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stand next to Father in the crowded line of people all awaiting their turn to give Princess Emma her birthday gifts. She is turning four today. My practically little sister is now four years old. It is crazy how quickly time has gone since she was first born and I got to hold her. I hold the wooden ship I made her tightly to my chest. Father helped me make a basic model of the ship, but I did most of the work. It was my first project on my own. Father says I'm almost ready to start working in the shop now. Emma's birthday present was going to be my proof that I could do this.

Father's hand rests on my shoulder and he guides me forward. "Stay close, m'boy," he says, "I don't want you getting lost in this big crow now."

I look up and him and grin. "Yes Father. I won't leave your side, I promise!"

Father chuckles, "Good boy," he says. We walk forward up to the royal family.

Emma jumps at me. "'Okie!" she giggles.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "Hey Emma," I kiss her cheek, "Happy birthday kiddo!" I set Emma down and hand her the whale. "Here you go."

Emma squeals excitedly. "I can use it for my pirate 'ventures. Cap'n Hook is fightin' Peter Pan. And…and may'e you can play wit me?" she asks me, her eyes wide with hope.

I grin and give her another hug. "Of course Emma! But you have to play with your friends too." I wink at her.

Emma looks at the ground and shuffles her feet embarrassed. She mumbles under her breath, "I don't have lots a fwiends…"

I poke her stomach. "You do too! You have me, Alex, Ethan, Melody, and Tanya." I try to lift her spirits. We—Father, Uncle James, Aunt Snow, and I—know she doesn't have a lot of friends. We all made an agreement that whenever Emma says she doesn't have friends, to start listing those who are friends with her. She's my little sister. And it breaks my heart to see her sad little face.

There's a noise behind us and a chorus of gasps erupt. I turn around and my eyes widen. "Emma, get behind me." She does as I say while Uncle James comes forward drawing his sword.

It's Regina, Emma's step-grandmother. She shouldn't be here. She was banned from the kingdom years ago, before Father had met Uncle James, when I was still a puppet. "Regina. Leave," Uncle James says sternly, his voice rising in anger.

Emma grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "I'm scared, 'Okie…" she whispers softly behind me.

"Just stay behind me," I mutter through clenched teeth as Regina begins to speak.

"I just wanted to come to my little Emmy-kins' birthday!" Regina says smirking devilishly. "Or are you stripping that away from me as well, Snow?" she spits.

Aunt Snow comes up behind Uncle James. "You have no _right_ to be here after _everything _you have done to our family!" Aunt Snow steps in front of Uncle James and he tries to pull her back behind him, but she shoots him a glare. "Regina. I want you to leave my daughter and my family alone. Whatever you are here for, is between us. No one else."

"You think this is about _that_?! Oh, Snow, _darling_," Regina steps forward, coming nose-to-nose with Aunt Snow, "I expected a tad bit more creativity from you."

Emma is now cutting off the circulation in my hand. "Stay quiet," I whisper to her, "Walk backwards." Slowly, I begin to back her up towards the thrones. There's a panel right behind Uncle James' that opens a secret passage on the right. If I can just get to the panel, I can get Emma out of here to safety.

"Leaving so soon, Puppet?" Regina calls. She throws up her hand and my feet are suddenly stuck to the ground. I try and lift them, but Regina must have used some type of spell on me. "The party's just beginning!" She laughs viciously. "Now, Snow, here's the _real_ reason I'm here. I am here," she pauses for a moment and shoots a glance in Emma's direction, "because of one thing and one thing only. Your lovely daughter. She has something I want." She spins her finger in a circle, a purple flame of magic My eyes go wide…Is she saying that Emma…has magic?

Uncle James shakes his head. "You're lying. Em doesn't have _magic_. And if she did, Blue would have told us. Now, Regina, I suggest that you get your _ass_ out of here before I personally take your life."

Aunt Snow grabs Uncle James by the arm and pulls him back towards her. She looks towards the back of the room and makes quick eye contact with the head of the guard, Lancelot. He nods at her and then nods to Emma's godmother, Red. They're going to capture Regina! They must have been planning on her showing up.

Regina laughs. "_I'm _lying?! Honestly, Snow, your 'Charming' really _is_ all looks and no brains isn't he? You sure do know how to pick 'em. Now, as I was saying, I'll be taking Emma with me. Just for a short while, she'll be back before you know it."

Uncle James fumes in anger and lunges at Regina; slamming his sword into her dress and pinning her to the ground, he shouts, "NOW!"

I look above and see The Blue Fairy and several other fairies dropping a cage on top of Regina. I silently cheer as the cage falls. Regina attempts to use her magic to break free, but the fairies must have charmed it and made it magic proof from the inside, for every attempt fails. Her spell on me has been broken as well and I can move my feet once more. Uncle James looks back and me. _'Go.'_ He mouths. I nod and hurry Emma back to the throne. Red is waiting there to take Emma through the secret passage. I push the panel and the door opens. "Emma," I bend down and take her hands, "Go with Red okay? Can you do that for me? For 'Okie?" I point to myself in case she doesn't understand.

Emma's thumb is in her mouth, it's her nervous habit. Whenever she is scared she sticks her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it. Emma takes her thumb out and shakes her head in protest. "NO! I wanna stay with 'Okie an' Mama an' Daddy!"

"Emmy, sweetheart, Mama wants you to come show me your dollies," Red tells her gently, rubbing Emma's shoulders.

Emma shakes her head again and turns away from me. "No."

I huff in frustration. "Emma." I grab her chin and turn her head back towards me. "You need to go with Red. Go play pirates with her. I'll be there soon okay?"

Her eyes go wide in hope. "And we can pway Ca'pan Hook and Peter Pan?" she asks excitedly.

I nod and kiss her forehead. "Yes we can, now hurry!"

Red smiles at me and takes Emma by the hand, leading her down the passage. Emma turns and holds her hand up in goodbye and I do the same as the secret door slides shut. I turn back around and hurry over to everyone surrounding the cage.

Uncle James claps my back. "Good job Pinocchio. You're a good kid."

I grin at him. "What are we going to do about _her_?" I whisper in his ear, pointing at Regina.

"You'll see," he says softly and winks at me. Uncle James steps forward, addressing those remaining in the room. "Attention! There is no need to fear about Regina. She is no longer a threat to us. We will be putting her in Rumplestiltskin's cage underground. All of you go home, rest; put your minds at ease. Thank you for celebrating this happy day with us. We appreciate all of you making the journey for my daughter's birthday celebration. There will be an announcement made across the kingdom tomorrow. Thank you, again."

Everyone slowly begins to file out of the throne room until it is just the war council; Aunt Snow and Uncle James, Father, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy, me, Granny, Grumpy and the dwarfs, Lancelot, and William (the other head of guard); also here are Thomas and Ella, Eric and Ariel, Philip and Aurora, and Mulan. "Charming," Aunt Snow starts, "We can't lock her up _with _Rumplestiltskin! They'd find a way out of there in an instant."

Uncle James puts his hand on Snow's. "Thomas, Philip, Eric, Mulan, and I have already talked with him. We've reached an agreement with the imp. We're letting him go." He nods to the Blue Fairy who makes Regina and the cage disappear.

"No! You can't let him go! He's the most powerful…_thing_ in our kingdom! You're willing to let him run loose?!" Aunt Snow demands.

I step forward to try and speak, but Father puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "Don't get involved, m'boy," he whispers.

"He won't," Mulan says sternly. "We made a deal. I know of someone he once held—and still holds—dear to his heart. Her name is Belle. We met many years ago. She saved Philip from a curse cast on him by Maleficent. When we parted ways, she said she needed to go tame the heart of another beast. His name was Rumplestiltskin. I never heard from Belle again for years until quite recently.

"Philip has been sending in members of his guard into her castle as spies for months. One of them found a woman in Regina's dungeon. Her name is Belle. She's still there at this moment; I told Rumplestiltskin where she was being kept and he said he'd rather have Belle than use magic. He loves her. So, he's gone. We let him free already, Snow. He wants up to lock Regina in his cell so he doesn't have a chance at her neck. By tonight, he will be back at his castle with Belle, Regina will be locked in his cell, and we'll finish your daughter's birthday party." Mulan smiles at Aunt Snow reassuringly.

Everyone nods in agreement with Mulan. "Can someone go get Red please?" Thomas asks. "She's a part of this meeting as well. She'll want to be there when we lock Regina up."

Aunt Snow and Ella turn to me. "Pinocchio?" Aunt Snow asks, "Could you go take care of Emma and then send Red back down to us?"

"But—" I start. Father squeezes my shoulder and I huff in anger. "Fine…"

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of Pinocchio's POV? It was fun to give Emma a protective older brother figure! I really enjoyed this chapter and now you've got a little bit of a hint about Emma and her magic...which is? Welllll you'll have to see ^.^ Let's just say the Charming's may have a little chat with one Rumplestiltskin soon...;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-WOOO!;) Thanks girl! I'm glad you liked the Les Mis bit, I did too ^.^ Oh yeah Emma swearing is so fun to write! She just like takes overHope you liked this one! **

**proudlesbian-Was the explanation what you expected? I didn't want it to be too complex**

**maximum ride fang1995-Thanks! Hope you liked this one:)**

**Lgardner14-We shall see;) I have an interesting story line planned out for those two once Emma finds out about the curse...Sorry I didn't send you this chapter it was so late getting up I wanted to post it quickly haha. I'll send you the next ones though:)**

**OncerSware(k)Girlscout22-Yes lots of movie references in the last chapter! Princess Diaries, Les Mis, Aladdin:) I enjoy making those tiny parallels**

**HarrylovesGinny09-Thanks!**

**simplymegan15-Thanks! Yeah I am still on a Les Mis high and needed to throw them in somewhere;)**

**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen: Did this explain where Rumple now is?;) We will get to see a LOT of him in the future (along with Belle) I promise! This story is basically already finished in my head I just have to write it all down. The aftermath of Emma leaving the castle will be in the next chapter. We're going to get multiple things there. PM me for some spoilers;)**

**LilNewbornVamp-Here you go! Sorry it's so late!**

**Debbie93-Thanks! There will be some MAJOR Mama Snow/Emma scenes next chapter. And I will DEFINITELY take your idea to the whiteboard! It's a good idea that will help move the plot along nicely:)**

**Aod4L-MULAN! THIS IS YOU?! My mind has officially been completely blown out of the water!;)**

**guest420-thanks! Hope you liked this one:)**

**Guest #1-Thanks!**

**guest5678-Thank you!**

**schroederplayspiano- 1st review: I'm sorrryyyyy! It has it's reasons I swear! Though...there's going to be many MANY more tragic chapters...*hides* 2nd review: I want to have that scene somewhere but since the chapter was Red's POV I couldn't find a spot for it. BUT I did actually write out that scene it just didn't make the final cut. I'm contemplating that when this is all over, making a deleted scene companion with all the things that didn't make the final cuts:) 3rd review: YEP! I had to make the reference;) I couldn't help it! hehe**

**guest666-Thank you! Hope you like this one as well:)**

**Guest #2-Aw thank you!**

**Guest #3-Here you go;)**

**Guest #4-Tada! I updated! Your review reminded me to:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**I have three words for you. Ho. Ly. Crap. The amount of review that the last chapter received honestly BLEW MY MIND. We are already at 65 reviews with only 7 chapters! NONE of my stories have done so well! I'm so happy:) Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and PLEASE keep them coming:)**

**UPDATING NOTES:**

**Something Was Found: The update WILL ARRIVE by the end of this week. I KNOW that it has been absolutely FOREVER but I hit an enormous barricade of writer's block that finally fell after the past two episodes. I am working on it today and will be making an extra long chapter to apologize for my horrible lack of responsibility.**

**Make Some Noise: A lot of people have been asking me to finish this one...I have an idea for the final chapter and will hopefully be getting it up by Valentine's day...?**

**DAMON'S LETTERS: (if any of you read it;) Will also be coming up with SWF. Another barricade of writer's block there as well but now that TVD is back in full swing, the block is gone and I'm back on track!**

**A Second Chance: (for you Les Mis fans that are reading/should read it;) I'm hoping today but I SWEAR on 'Ponine's love for Marius it will come no LATER THAN WEDNESDAY!**

**~Fin~**

**Okay so also I want to say that the reaction to Eponine and Marius in the last chapter was AWESOME! I was kinda worried about using Les Mis characters but they are going to play a MAJOR role later on:) **

**Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 or tumblr: mcjep47 Twitter to chat, tumblr for chatting and I post sneak peeks (when I remember;) of the new chapters! Also be SURE to like the Oncers For Life Facebook page: OncersForLife :)**

**Up next: Mama Snow/Emma fight, Snowing angst, and Nick may get in some trouble as well...^.^**

**Snow**


	8. Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery

**So...it's been awhile eh? *hides* IM SORRY! Actually, I'm grounded right now so y'all are LUCKY I love you so much and am sneaking about to post stuff for you! **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

I pace back and forth angrily. Lancelot had just returned from the search for Emma with Charming, saying that Charming had found not only Emma, but Red's son Nicholas as well, and that they were on their way back.

"Snow," Red says softly, "I'm sure James is coming back with them right now. You need to sit down."

"Red! Tonight was the start of wolfstime. Emma left her cape in her room with Eponine. She could have _killed_ someone tonight! She could have killed Nick!" I say in anger.

Red stands and grabs my hand. "But she didn't! James found her before the moon had started to rise. James will be back soon and we'll talk to the both of them. Personally, Snow, I believe Emmy needs to learn of the wolf now rather than on her sixteenth."

"No!" I snap. Red looks at me, taken aback at my outburst. I collapse into the chair and let out an exasperated breath. "I'm sorry Red, I just am so scared for her..."

Red sits back down beside me and pulls me into a hug. "It's alright Snow. It's perfectly understandable that you're scared. I'm worried for Nicholas as well. But if you don't want Emmy to know about the curse, you ought to think of a reason why she needs to wear the cape, and fast. They just arrived." Red stands and walks to the window.

I finger the string on my daughter's red hood. It matches Red's exactly. Of course it does, Rumplestitskin made them both. How do I explain to Emma why she can't leave the castle during the full moon and ever without her cape all the while avoiding the curse? I don't have time to contemplate my decision because the door to the study opens and in walk Emma and Nicholas. I pick the cape up and hold it in my arms.

Red runs and wraps her arms around her son. "Thank the gods you're alright!"

Nick squirms in her grasp. "'Lo, Ma."

Red pulls away. "You are in so much trouble young man! Come, we'll deal with this when we arrive home." She takes Nick by his ear and drags him out of the study.

"Mother," Emma mutters. She pulls her cap lower over her eyes, avoiding my gaze.

I tap the spot next to me. "Emma."

She slowly shuffles over to the chair and dramatically falls into it. I drape the hood over her shoulders. She shoves it off. "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?!" she asks in anger, "It's a nuisance and doesn't do me any good!"

"Emma Ruth! You'll wear your hood because I asked you to and I expect you do as I say!" I tell her. My temper is running short right now.

"Fine. Whatever," she mutters, putting the hood on angrily.

"Now we need to discuss your punishment young lady."

Emma stands. "Why do I need to be punished?! I went outside the castle walls on a full moon, so what! _Why_ is it so against the rules to let me have a little fun?!" she demands.

I take a deep breath. Stay calm, stay calm. "Emma, there are rules for reasons. The rules are in place to keep you safe. Do you understand me?"

"No. I'm afraid I _don't_ understand Mother," she replies coldly, crossing her arms. "Care to explain?"

"Don't sass me young lady," I warn. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my anger in.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm so _sorry_," she says dramatically.

I stand up. "Emma you can't go outside during the full moon. Ever. And you cannot, do you hear me, cannot EVER leave this castle without your hood again!"

"But WHY?!" she shouts in anger. "Why are you so overprotective?! Why can't I have any friends other than 'Ponine? Why can't I see the village children? I'd much rather be friends with them then with all the pompous prats you bring in as suitors."

"Emma I-"

"Don't you get it Mother?! I hate life in the castle! I want to ride my horse in the woods. Come and go when I please! I'll wear the hood if I must. But at least explain to me why I need to wear the damned thing!"

"You'll watch your mouth young lady!" I shout. She's never swore in front of me before. I had hoped she wouldn't until she was older...Tears sting my eyes, but I hold them back.

She throws her hands in the air. "Would you quit changing the subject and listen to me for one minute? Please!" she begs, starting to break down.

But the pain in her face doesn't even phase me. "Fine! Say what you need to say Emma. But it won't change my rules. You are not leaving this castle and that is final."

She grabs a pillow off the chair and throws it at the wall, screaming. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?" Emma storms to the door.

"Emma Ruth you come back here and talk to me like an adult," I say sternly.

Emma faces me, tears streaming down her face. "No." That's all she says before opening the door to the study and walking out, slamming it behind her.

My hand goes to my mouth as an audible sob escapes my lips. I fall back into the chair, putting my head in my hands, and cry uncontrollably. The door opens and suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms around me. It's Charming.

He picks me up and sits down on the chair, holding me to his chest as I sob. Stroking my hair gently and placing kisses in my hair. Soothingly, he says, "It's going to be okay, Snow. Everything will be alright. I promise."

I shake my head. "She hates me, my daughter hates me, I know she does..." I mumble into his chest.

Charming lifts my chin up. "No she does not. Snow, she's angry and confused, but she could never ever hate you."

"What am I supposed to do Charming? I can't tell her about the wolf-curse. She's not ready. I...I don't think I can do this anymore."

He wipes my tear-stained cheeks. "Yes, you can. Snow, she's ready. She needs to know. Red doesn't need to teach her anything until her sixteenth, but at least tell Em the truth. She deserves to know."

I swallow the lump in my throat. He's right. I need to tell her. She deserves to know the truth. I nod slowly. "Okay. I'll tell her." I stand up and Charming takes my hand gently.

"We'll tell her. Together." He gives my hand a squeeze and we walk to the study door.

I open it with my free hand and see Emma's shocked face. "What curse." It isn't a question.

"Emma! Emma listen, I-"

"What curse, Mother?"

Charming reaches for her but she backs up. "Em, sweetheart-" he starts.

Tears form in Emma's eyes. "Am I like Aunt Red? Oh god...I am aren't I. Am I a wolf...?" she chokes out.

I open my mouth. "Emma," I begin.

"Am I?" she demands, her voice raising in volume.

I feel tears run down my face again. "Yes..."

Emma lets out a strangled sob. She turns on her heel and sprints down the hallway. She takes a left instead of the right that would go to her bedroom. She's going to run.

"Charming! She's leaving the castle! You have to stop her!" I scream.

He drops my hand and runs after her. "EM! EM COME BACK!" he shouts.

I hurry after him. I hear a loud slam and freeze as I round the corner to the castle entrance. Charming is standing in the doorway, hand on his hilt. He turns to me, a single tear falls from his face as he whispers, "She's gone."

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I worked hard on it and I hope you guys like it enough to review! It was very painful and heartbreaking to write as well.**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Lol yeah I enjoyed his POV:) OMG Frankenwolf is one of my top ships now!**

**Debbie93-Thank you hun! Means a lot:) Sorry it took forever!**

**proudlesbian-Thanks!**

**oncer4life2-Thank you!**

**alwaysfindyou815-WOW! That's INCREDIBLE! Thank you SO MUCH:D I'm so glad you enjoy the POV changes! Yeah Red is one of my FAVs to write^.^ She'll be back soon don't fear;)**

**HarrylovesGinny09-Thanks!**

**Aod4L-Ha!xD I love you girl! and thanks Xx**

**guest666-Oh my GOSH thank you so much! Means the WORLD to me!**

**gleefullyvictorious-Haha glad you liked those references;) I WILL be making MANY more references to my favorite movies/musicals/books etc. in future chapters:) People who catch them from now on get some sneak peeks ;D**

**swanqueen2-Hope the fight was what you were hoping for!**

**guest667-Well there you go;)**

**Rubyredwolves-THANK YOU! Means SO MUCH to me:) Those were some of my FAVORITES to write so far! I also love young Emma! You're gonna get a brand new POV next chap;)**

**ValzBrownie-Thanks! Sorry it took forever! Hope you liked it:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**DANG! You guys have NO IDEA how much these reviews make me smile! Thank you for all of them:D I'm sorry this chapter took so long but it's almost spring break and then I'll be ungrounded and can actually write a LOT more! Gonna be on a choir trip but every night I'll write in my hotel room:)**

**Please review! **

**Note:**

**SWF: Next week? Hopefully!**

**A Second Chance: Saturday. Most likely. I'm hoping sooner but it all depends on my week!**

**New Les Mis fic: No idea...still working out an outline for it and editing the first chap before I send it off to my beta!**

**Up Next: ITS A SECRETTTTTTT! If you REALLY want to know, PM me and we'll bargain for a sneak peek;)**

**Snow**


	9. Chapter 9: The Magic Within

I pick up the hot tea pot and pour his afternoon tea into our chipped cup. He's spinning again, I presume. He's been spinning a lot quite recently, it sets his mind at ease. There is a knock on the door and I hear him call out to me from the dining room. "Could you get that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I've got it!" I call. I set down the tea pot and dust my hands off on my white apron, hurrying to the entry hall to answer. I open the doors to see King James, Queen Snow, and my dear friend Mulan. "Your Highnesses, Mulan! We didn't expect you all until later this afternoon. Please, come in." I curtsy at the King and Queen after they enter. I make eye contact with Mulan and we grin.

She quickly embraces me. "How are you Belle?"

I return the embrace. "Better than ever! I'm out of Regina's dungeon and with Rumplestiltskin. We're happy and everything is wonderful." I squeeze her hand, "Thank you, for sending Philip to save me. It was a nightmare there."

She laughs. "Anytime. Just try not to get captured any time soon, alright?"

I roll my eyes. "I guess I can try." I turn my attention back to the King and Queen. "Your Highnesses, if you'll follow me into the dining room. Rumple is probably waiting for you there. I'll bring the tea right out."

King James nods. "Thank you Belle, and please, call us Snow and James. We're all friends here."

"Of course, James. I'll be right out with the tea." I curtsy one last time before hurrying back into the kitchen. Quickly, I pull out three more tea cups and saucers from the cabinet and pour tea into them. I set the tea cups onto the saucers then put them on the tea tray.

I wonder what it is the King and Queen need from Rumple. They sent a letter yesterday saying it was urgent and they needed to come as soon as Rumple could see them. Rumple was quite flexible as always. He doesn't have that busy of a schedule anyways. Not since I got out of Regina's castle two months ago. As I take the tea into the dining room, my mind flashes back to the night I arrived at the Dark Castle...

* * *

_The doors to the Dark Castle open as I walk up. He's expecting me. A warm feeling makes its way into my body, putting a smile on my face. He's changed. I can feel it. I walk inside of the castle and see him. "Rumplestiltskin..." I breathe._

_"Belle." He tries to hold it back, but a smile appears on his face. "I thought you were dead."_

_I shrug casually. "Well, I'm here now. Did you keep the drapes down, or do I need to let some light back into the dining room?"_

_He chuckles and holds out a hand to me. I accept it gently. "I've missed your smile."_

_"And I've missed you." He starts to lead me into the dining room. I pull away. "Wait."_

_He gives me a confused look. "Tea's all ready for us Belle. There's something I wanted to show you."_

_I grab his arm. "Rumplestiltskin, wait." He looks in in the eyes. "I want to be sure."_

_"Sure of what Belle?" he asks me._

_"That you've changed," I whisper before I pull him to me, pressing our lips together. And this time, he doesn't pull away._

_His hand is at my back as he pulls me closer to him. I'm breathless but I can't tear myself from his lips. Until, finally I need air. I break the kiss slowly and smile at him. "You have changed." In more ways than one. He looks like a man now, no longer like he did before._

_He brushes the hair from my face. "Indeed I have. Belle, after you left the castle all those years ago, I couldn't think straight. I was-am lost without you Belle. You make me a better man. You make me, for the first time, want to go back to how I was. You loved me even when I was an ugly,_ ugly_ man.__ And I promise, from now on, I'll only use my magic for good."_

_I kiss him quickly. "I love you," I tell him._

_He takes my hand. "And I love you too. Now, let's have some tea. There's a special cup for you."_

_"You kept it?" I ask in shock. "After all these years, my chipped cup."_

_He shakes his head. "No, Belle, _our_ cup."_

* * *

I smile at the memory as I walk into the dining room. Rumple sits at the head of the table, King James on his left and Mulan on his right with Queen Snow next to her husband. "So what do you propose we do?" James asks.

Rumple holds up a hand. "One moment if you would. Belle, please, set the tea down and sit. You're just as much a part of this conversation as the next person."

I bite my lip and hold back the blush that comes to my face. "Alright," I say. I pass out each tea cup-the chipped one to Rumple-then sit next to the chair between him and Mulan.

"Now," Rumple begins, "Shall I fill Belle in on the situation or would you like to?" he asks James and Snow.

James shook his head, "By all means Rumplestiltskin, you explain it. Perhaps then I'll finally understand the damned situation."

Rumple chuckles. "Well, Prince Charming, your daughter is quite magical. I'll give you that. I've known that for many years now. It's quite ironic isn't it? The product of true love has magic. Now, how Regina plans on procuring said magic from the young princess, I have no idea."

"What type of magic does she have?" Snow asks.

"Hard to say, all magic is the same as it is different," Rumple replies.

"That doesn't make any sense," Mulan and James mutter.

"Belle, you can take this one I believe," he says to me.

I nod as he drinks his tea. "Alright. Well, there is no single type of magic. Magic isn't an item for purchase. It's a skill one has to learn. There is no good magic or dark magic, more or less. There are however, people. The good and the bad. But, then again, are we ourselves one hundred percent good? Or one hundred percent bad? No. So you see, people work the same way as magic." They give me a confused look. Rumple squeeze my hand.

"Go on," he presses.

Taking a breath, I continue, "We are all light. Yet we are all dark. Magic is light. But it can be used for darkness. Dark magic is purely light magic being used by a dark person. So, it will be Princess Emma's choice how she uses her magic. She may use it for light. Or for dark. To heal. Or to harm. It all depends on her choices in life. But even then, she won't be purely light. Or purely dark. That is, until she makes a decision. There comes a time in our lives," I look at Rumple softly, "when we have to make a choice. A choice between good and evil. It is when we make that choice that we dispel either the darkness or the light within us."

Snow nods in understanding. "So it is our job to raise Emma in the light. So that when the time comes, she will make the right choice?"

Rumple takes over. "Exactly! We won't know the type of magic Emma will have until she gets older. I believe she has the wolf curse to deal with as well?" he questions.

"How did you-" Snow starts.

"I see the future dearie. Never underestimate the power of sight. Now, once your daughter has learned to master that curse, I will teach her how to control her magic. And," he closes his eyes and thinks, "on her eighteenth birthday, she will will be faced with the choice that will choose her fate. Or at least, the fate of one she holds most dear."

I see Queen Snow's face turn pale. "And what fate is that?" she asks softly.

"Sadly, I don't know. Now, I really do hate to be rude, but Belle and I have plans together for this evening. If you three wouldn't mind, we can continue this conversation on a later date?"

Snow, James, and Mulan stand. "Of course. We wouldn't want to impose," James says, "We'll see ourselves out."

Mulan quickly squeezes my hand. "Goodbye Belle, keep in touch alright?"

I chuckle. "Always." She follows the royal couple out. Once we hear the door close, I turn to Rumple. "So, plans for this evening?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you go up to your room? There's a surprise on your bed. I'll meet you in the ballroom in a half hour." He kisses me quickly then leaves the room.

I smile knowingly and hurry to my bedroom.

* * *

**I know. I'm late and I'm superrr sorry! BUT you got Rumbelle and Belle POV AND explanation on Emma's magiccc! Woo! This was super fun to write acutally:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**proudlesbian-Thanks!**

**Debbie93-Thank you:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**ValzBrownie-welllll Emma's got some MAJOR thinking to do before she comes back;)**

**HarrylovesGinny09-:)**

**Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen-...not gonna spoil anything here. but if you want to chat, PM me...**

**Aod4L-she does don't worry! Yeah Nick is gonna have a chat with him mum soon ;P**

**Reminder-PM me and we'll chat! A LOT of the questions you asked are important to the plot-line and I don't want to spoil anything for everyone:) Thank you so much for the review! I'm SUPER glad you like it**

**schroederplayspiano-maybe just a coincidence;) Your review actually meant the WORLD to me! I'm so so glad you liked it! Thanks darlin!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**PM me if you wanna bargain for sneak peeks! BRAND NEW POV up next**


	10. Chapter 10: Nicky

**So uh, well, um it's been quite a long time eh folks? I could come up with a million excuses but that would be stupid and pointless. Bottom line is life took over. I lost track of what mattered to me-this. I'm back on the updating track and the weekly updates SHOULD be back for the most part.**

* * *

She doesn't say a word to me. At least she changed the firm grip she had on my ear to my arm. She says softly to King James as he opens the door, "I really am quite sorry about all of this James."

He ruffles my hair. "It's alright, Red. At least we found them in time."

"Yes. At least." She shoots me the motherly, '_You are so dead when we get home_,' look. "We'll see you at Emma's birthday ball in a few weeks correct?"

He nods. "Right you are." King James quickly hugs Ma and then nods to me. "You two get on home. You'll be fine out there, Red?"

"Mm-hm, I've got my hood. Though, now, thanks to this one, I can't go out for my run till later." She chuckles to ease the tension between the two of us. "Goodbye, James."

He waves and closes the door behind us.

We don't say a word on the quarter hour walk home. I don't want to say anything, to be honest. So instead, I let my mind wander. Almost immediately, I regret my decision because the block I'd put up from that night comes down and I am torn back to that night…

_ The wind howls outside. I hear 'nother howl outside from da woof. Quinn, Mama called it. I stick my thumb in my mouth and hold Teddy tightly in fear as ligtnin' lights up da window. Mama whispers my name. "Nicky," she takes my hand, "you have to run, baby. Can you do that for Mama? Can you run?" I pull my thumb from my mouth and nod._

_ "Yes ma'am. I can run weally fast. Am I runnin' from dat woof, Mama? Quinn?"_

_ She squeezes my hand. "Yeah, you're running from the wolf baby. That's real good, Nicky. Just keep running from the wolf. Don't let it catch you okay?" I nod. "Go to the next village through the forest." Mama presses a piece of paper into my tiny hands. "Give this to the first person you find. They'll take you to a friend. You remember Mama's friend Red don't you?" I shake my head. I don't 'member no one named Red. She kisses my forehead. "That's alright, baby. Red is gonna be your new mama, okay Nicky?"_

_ "Why? You're my mama, Mama. I don't wanna have a new mama. I want you!" I protest. I don't wanna lose Mama. No. I _won't_ lose Mama._

_ She puts her hands on my face. "Nick, baby, you need to go. It's coming. I can't let you get hurt. Mama loves you, Nicky. Daddy loves you, too." There's noises outside. A howl. A shout from Da'y. Another howl. The door is blown open by the storm. Da'y comes in; there's red stuff all over him. "Bae!" Mama screams. She covers her mouth and tears come down her cheeks. _

_ "Samantha, get Nicolas out now!" Da'y coughs and falls to the ground. _

_ "Baelfire, I'm not leaving you!" Mama screams. Da woof walks into our house. Mama looks at me, tears on her cheeks. "Nicky. Go. Okay?"_

_ "Mama, I—"_

_ "Go!" She turns me and pushes me to da back door. I start running and I don't look back._

I snap back to reality, shuddering at the memory of the night I lost Samantha and Baelfire, my birth parents. I quickly put the block back up, shutting it out once again.

Ma an' I are almost home now. She pulls at her hood strings as the moon rises. It's wolfstime and she wants so badly to go out and run, but she can't. She has to deal with me. But I mean, honestly, how was _I_ supposed to know that "Ruth" was actually Princess Emma?! Ma's goddaughter! Of all people, it had to be her. It most definitely wasn't my fault she lied to me. I'm impressed with the gal; that I'll admit. She has spunk. I like that. She's strong-headed. 'S rare you meet a gal like that nowadays. Plus, it wasn't my fault she needed savin' from Ian. I was just mindin' my own business, headin' towards Marius' family shop to help him close up before we went riding in the woods. Marius is my best mate, been pals since we were kids. To be exact, he was there the night Da' found me.

_I run. Mama said run. So I am runnin'. I hear da woof howl behind me and look 'round from somethin' ta hide in. There's a twee to da left and I 'member a river somewhere farther up. Da'y always said: 'if a woof is chasin' ya, hide in da river. It kills your scent.'_

_ I make my decision. Da river. I hold Teddy tight and run to da river. It's my only chance. I take a deep breath and jump into the icy water. I bob up and down. Up and down. I hear da woof walk past da river. He stops and sniffs 'round; he keeps walking. Quietly, I climb outta da river. I hear da woof howl and run off. I'm safe. But Mama and Da'y…they're gone. I wipe my nose and sniffle as I keep walkin', searchin' for dat villiage Mama told me ta go ta. But I freeze, cuz there's voices._

_ "Graham, mate! Start up that fire now. I want ta get warm."_

_ "Will ya hush up Maxwell? The woods ain't safe tonight. The wolves are out."_

_ "Then _why_ the hell'd you bring us out here Graham?"_

_ "Two reasons. First, Red got a message from Belle, Rumplestiltskin's girl, saying that I needed to be in the woods tonight. Second, young Marius wanted to go on a camping trip. So we're camping."_

_ Red. Da men must know Mama's friend. I hold Teddy to my chest and step forward slowly. "'Cuse me sirs?" I ask quietly, "Can ya help me?"_

_ A man with a beard kneels down. "Hey there, son, what's wrong?"_

_ I wipe my eyes as tears come ta my eyes. "A woof…a woof came an'…" I hiccup, "an' took my mama and Da'y. Mama gave me dis note," I hold up da letter, "an' said to find her friend Red. D'ya know her? Cuz ya said her name…sir."_

_ The man looks at his friend and the boy. "Red's my wife, son. I'm Graham. This," he points to da man and then boy, "is Maxwell and his son, Marius. We'll keep ya safe." He holds out a hand for me to shake, but instead, I throw my arms around his neck._

_ "Thank you sir," I whisper._

_ He slowly wraps his arms around me. "It's okay, son. You're safe now." He sets me down and speaks to da boy. "Marius, why don't ya take—" he pauses, "What's your name son?"_

_ "Nicholas," I tell him._

_ "Right. Marius, take Nicholas to the ten. Help him dry off. Then you two can get to know each other," Graham says._

Finally, Ma and I arrive home. She opens the door silently, and I walk in. "Ma, I—"

"Don't start, Nicholas," she says, rubbing her forehead. "I already have a horrid headache form the moon and now I have you to deal with. You just be glad your father and Seth are at your grandmother's, or I'd have an even worse headache and I'd be absolutely furious."

"But, Ma—" I try again. But my breath is once again wasted. She's mad. And when she's mad… Well, I'm screwed.

"How could you be so careless?! Taking Emmy out like that? I thought I raised you better than that Nicholas! You know the dangers of wolfstime. Did you _notice _she wasn't wearing her hood?" She answers for me, "No. I don't think you cared did you. Did you think about the fact that if the moon would have risen, you would have most likely _died_?! Not one bit did you?" Ma stops yelling, breathing heavily. I don't answer. "Did you?" she demands angrily.

I swallow. "No, ma'am," I say strongly. "But I didn't know it was Emma, Ma. She got caught up with Ian. You know that obsession Ian has with his apples. I had to help her out Ma! She tells me she has to visit her aunt o'er by where we live. And all I's done was offer some help. She tells me her name's Ruth! I says she looks like your goddaughter, Princess Emma. An' the next thing I know, the royal guards are after us!" It's the truth. But Ma doesn't buy it. "If I would've known she was Emma, trust me, I'd have gotten her back to the castle right away! I would ne'er have risked both mine an' Emma's lives if I'd have known! I swear."

Ma's face softens. She pulls me to her chest. "I'm just glad you're alright Nick. I'm sorry I yelled." I wrap my arms around her tightly. I may be sixteen, but I love my Ma more than anyone in the world. Besides Marius, and Dad, she's my best friend.

" 'S alrigh' Ma. Not your fault. You're just worried's all." I hear her sniff and know she's crying now.

She places a kiss on my cheek. "You're a good kid, Nicholas. Never forget that, or how much your father, brother, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma," I say. She pulls away and looks at me with wet eyes.

Ma laughs, "Look at me, I'm a wreck. It's late Nick, why don't you head to bed?" she suggests.

I wink at her. "Have fun out there tonight Ma. I'll see you in the morning." Ma kisses me one last time before walking to the door.

"I'm serious Nicholas, go to bed please," she says and opens the door. I turn around as the door closes. The next thing I hear is the howl of her wolf.

"And, she's off," I say to the air. I go to the door and grab her cape from outside. Ma deserves that break. She's too stressed with everything, actually come to think of it, she's been a bit off all week. More frazzled, more cranky, always beggin' Da' to bring her cer'in foods. I wonder...nah not right now they wouldn't. I shrug off the idea and start to clean up our cottage. Grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows from beside the fireplace, I walk into my bedroom and sit on my bedside.

I pull out an arrow and inspect the head. It's looking dull. I'll need to sharpen it before the hunt with Da' this weekend.

She comes into my thoughts again. Emma. It's a beautiful name. Fits her perfectly. And the way she helped the young lad with the apple. Granted, it almost cost Emma her arm. But she was brave. A lot like Samantha... I always wonder what life would've been like with Samantha and Baelfire as my parents. If only that wolf hadn't... Well, it doesn't matter anymore, they're gone now and I have a family who loves me. That's all that matters now.

There's a knocking at the door. Surprised, I stand and leave my room. "Ma? What're you doin' back? Aren't you going for a run?" I open the cabin door and am surprised at the face I see staring back at me. It's Emma. And her face is ashen white.

"Nicholas? Is Auntie Red home? I…need to talk to her."

I lead her inside gently, kicking the door closed behind me. "She's um, out for a run. What's wrong Emma? Is this about what happened in the market? I swear, I'm really sorry about it all. I was being stupid and careless and—"

She shakes her head and pulls her red cloak tighter around her. Emma shivers. "I'm…a monster." My eyes go wide. She knows…

* * *

**Baelfire? Now that name sounds a tad bit familiar? Pieces begin to fall into place...**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Russian8once1psych7-Thanks love!**

**proudlesbian-the chapter is finally here!**

**serenityskywalker-here it is wayyy overdue**

**thepatchworkgirl16-here was a bit more Red. She's got a BIG chapter coming up though ;)**

**Debbie93-Wellll soon didn't exactly happen...**

**oncer4life2-Thanks!**

**germanAkice-did you ever PM me? I'm still up for chatting anytime about the story!**

**schroderplayspiano-Your compliments make me smile so much. Like honestly, your praise means the world to me because I look up to your writing so freaking much. I don't know what you'll think of this chapter's POV...especially since Nick is entirely my mind's own creation, but I do hope you enjoyed it! (I am a bit rusty on writing though...it's been awhile;)**

**Reminder-Aw thank you very much. I am glad you enjoyed it! I love Rumbelle as well.**

**CocoRocks-Wow. Thank you! That means a lot. I hope you continue to follow me along the journey of Miss Emma.**

**RedWolfMoon1349-Thanks. I did actually mean 5 years in that bold part though.**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thank you all so much for the kind words of encouragement! And please, feel absolutely free to contact me with ANYTHING you'd like to see more of in the story. Or if you want to see things differently, things that need to be fixed, plot holes, etc. I know the skipping around of POVs and time periods of each chapter can be somewhat confusing, BUT it does actually follow a somewhat organized pattern. Anyways I hope you continue to read and follow the journey of Emma. Thank you again!**

**Snow**

**PS: All other stories I am working on currently: A Second Chance, Begin Again, Something Was Found, and Damon's Letters; are currently on a long-term hold, excluding SWF. I have a lot going on in June and am working my best to write these chapters, but running 5 completely different plot-lines is quite hard to keep straight. I actually have notebooks dedicated to EACH of the 5 stories right now. They other 3 WILL be back (as will SWF later this month). But right now I want to focus on only my OUAT fics. I really want to have several chapters of this story written out in advance. SWF is having writer's block, BUT I have an idea I'll be toying with. There's also the matter of me starting to write my own book. At age 15, that's kinda crazy. THANK GOODNESS FOR SUMMER! Anywho yeah 3 stories on hold, SWF in two weeks, this next week. (I do have a church camp next Monday to Friday so the update for the next chapter may be behind.)**


End file.
